Odcinek 7949
18 października 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7948. « 7949. » 7950. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W kuchni Forresterów, Pamela wciąż jest rozbawiona tym, że Charlie ukrył pierścionek zaręczynowy w cytrynowym cieście. Mężczyzna opłukuje go, przyklęka i oficjalnie prosi Pam o rękę. thumb|300px|Quinn i Eric gratulują Pam i CharliemuW salonie, Eric i Quinn zastanawiają się, dlaczego Pamela i Charlie nie wychodzą z kuchni. Kiedy oboje wreszcie się pojawiają, z radością informują ich o swoich zaręczynach. Quinn wydaje swoją "profesjonalną opinię" o pierścionku, nazywając go za uroczy. Eric pyta narzeczonych gdzie zamierzają się pobrać, a Pamela stwierdza, iż nie wyobraża sobie lepszego miejsca niż rezydencja Forresterów. Eric uważa, że Stephanie cieszyłaby się szczęściem siostry, natomiast Quinn sugeruje, by narzeczeni zastanowili się nad ceremonią w plenerze. Pamela jednak uważa, że rezydencja jest obfita we wspomnienia i przypomina o swojej przeprowadzce do Los Angeles, kiedy zamieszkała z Erikiem i Stephanie. Marzeniem Pam jest pobrać się w salonie rezydencji, przed portretem zmarłej siostry, która była "prawdziwą głową rodziny". Quinn wyraża jednak sprzeciw, uważając, że Stephanie będzie obecna duchem przy Pameli, bez względu na to gdzie odbędzie się ślub. Pamela zwraca się więc z pytaniem do Erica. Quinn zaczyna przekonywać ich, by zorganizowali swój ślub w średniowiecznym stylu. Eric oznajmia jednak, że z przyjemnością wyprawią Pameli i Charliemu wesele. Quinn pyta więc Charliego o zdanie, jednak on nie ma nic przeciwko. Eric przytula szczęśliwą Pamelę, a Quinn pozostaje niezadowolona. thumb|left|300px|Brooke prosi Billa, by przestali się spotykaćW Il Giardino, Bill jest wdzięczny Brooke za pomoc, dzięki czemu Katie pozwala mu widywać się częściej z Willem. Brooke domyśla się, że Spencer nie wpadł na nią przypadkiem i oznajmia jedynie, że powiedziała Katie prawdę. Następnie prosi go, by przestali się widywać. Bill sugeruje, że Ridge powinien mieć powody do zazdrości. Brooke żąda od niego, by skupił się na Willu, którego udało mu się odzyskać. Następnie wychodzi, dziękując za zapłacenie jej rachunku. Bill wraca do swojego gabinetu, gdzie powtarza sobie, że to dzięki Brooke odzyskał swojego syna. Następnie wspomina wspólnie spędzone z nią chwile. thumb|300px|Brooke uspakaja Ridge'aW gabinecie CEO, Thorne zapewnia Ridge'a, że jest z niego dumny i jest mu wdzięczny za pomoc. Forrester postanawia wyjawić bratu, że Bill zaczął podrywać Brooke, wykorzystując jej dobre serce. Zaznacza, że musi chronić swoją rodzinę przed Spencerem. Obaj bracia są zniesmaczeni zachowaniem Billa, a Ridge potwierdza, że Brooke nie zamierza się już z nim spotykać. Wkrótce, Brooke zatrzymuje się przed gabinetem CEO i wspomina wspólnie spędzone chwile z Ridge'em i ich kłótnię o Billa. W gabinecie zastaje swojego męża, któremu postanawia powiedzieć o przypadkowym spotkaniu Billa w restauracji, który jest jej wdzięczny za rozmowę z Katie. Ridge jest wzburzony zachowaniem Spencera, a Brooke stara się go uspokoić. "Położę temu kres", powtarza Ridge, ale Brooke prosi, by przestał brzmieć jak Bill, który im nie zagraża. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Charlie Webber